Tiptoe Kiss - One Shot
by too-many-fandoms-and-otps
Summary: A chilly November at the school's grounds, the sun setting down... Perfect for a cute short story about Hermione and Draco.


It was getting dark and curfew was in about half an hour, Hermione was on the school's grounds and still had to walk all the way back to her dorm. It was hard though, to let go of the hand of the boy she was with, to let go and let the cold air of November rush between her fingers. It was hard to pull away from the warmth of his body and the warmth of his icy grey eyes… Ironic isn't it?

Who would have thought that she would be there? In the middle of nowhere almost at noon, her back resting on the trunk of a tree with Draco Malfoy's body pressed against hers. But he was so different in moments like this one; it was like he was another person. His walls almost completely down. She guessed there would always be that part of himself he would never reveal to anyone. She still remembered how violent things turned when she first tried to guess what – or rather whom was he hiding behind those tall walls. But she also remembered the night that the ice in his eyes had melted completely and the walls to his heart were down.

Some things between them never changed though, they would still argue about everything and anything but arguments didn't include the insults and hurtful words they used to have. Still, not everything was perfect, there were really bad days, days where he would be moody and she would be irritable and they just had to stay away from each other. Or other days when some news about his father –who was in trial at that moment– came in she would not see him around except in class but he avoided all contact with basically everyone. It would take a lot of effort for him to let her in again but somehow the Draco she knew always came back to her.

"Hey, Granger, bring that bushy head of yours back down from the clouds," he said after she had been quiet for a while. "You were thinking about me weren't you?" And there it was, the smirk; and it only grew bigger as he said "and I bet I was naked, wasn't I?"

Oh, but two could play that game. "Well I might have been thinking about you…" she placed her hands at each side of his neck and brought him down closer to her face. "Just you were not only naked…" she tried out the most flirtatious voice she could and almost laughed the feeling of his heart beating faster as well as the pace of his breathing. "You were sitting at one of the hoops in the Quidditch pitch with the word loser written on your chest and flag that said 'Gryffindor is the best'".

Gryffindor had kicked Slytherin's butt in the last Quidditch match 420 to 50 and she knew it had hurt his pride and it was the perfect way to tease him. She had grown quite fond of watching Qudditch matches, maybe because now she not only had to go watch her friends Harry, Ron and Ginny play but also Draco. Whenever he played she never screamed his name or cheered per his request. Once, during those moments where they had some peace and quiet and his walls were down she told her that she didn't have to cheer or anything just be there. She realized that he didn't have a stone-heart; he just guarded his heart so no one could ever hurt him again like every people he ever cared for did when they left him.

"Ha, ha, ha. That was so funny Granger, hilarious actually." He pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest. The cold wind hit Hermione and she shuddered. A few tantrums ago she had noticed how he made a small pout whenever someone hurt his pride.

She covered her mouth as she laughed and then calmed herself down a bit so she could talk. "Come on Draco don't be a baby, I was joking."

"Yeah and your joke was hilarious." Hermione chuckled and tried to caress his cheek but he pulled back.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I laughed at you guys losing." Again she tried to caress his cheek and again he pulled back. "Draco," she sort of chanted, "I'm sorry."

She knew he wasn't really angry at her, he was just a bit hurt and despite his change of attitude when he was with her, he was still Draco Malfoy and he had to keep his reputation. And Draco Malfoy is proud and stubborn but mostly proud.

 _But_ also he liked her so she knew just the way to make him forgive her.

With a swift movement she put her hands on each side of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, a kiss that he didn't respond at first but she wouldn't give up. Finally he gave in and kissed her back, his hands found her way to her hips and again he closed the space between them.

Hermione's triumph on teasing him was quickly taken away by Draco when he straightened himself and she had to tiptoe in order to reach him. It was his turn to laugh and her turn to pull back.

Oh his laugh, it was one of those sounds that you hardly ever hear but when you do it's the most marvelous sound in the world. It had just the right amount of warmth. Every time he laughed she couldn't keep herself from staring at him in awe and he would often stop and blush –though he always denied the latter.

"What's so funny Malfoy?"

"I had never noticed that." He said with a broad smile, "your height compared to mine."

"I'm not that short."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No –" And before she could say anything else he pulled her into another kiss but he didn't lean down he made her reach him. When he pulled back he had a smirk and a caring look in his eyes — that was what gave him away, he was teasing in a nice way.

"See? You're short."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him and sigh. And just then she looked at the mountains and saw the sun was almost completely hidden behind. They had to be back in the castle as soon as possible. Or else they would have to explain to Filch what were they doing out at that time and explain as well their complicated relationship.

"Draco we have to go, curfew will be in a couple of minutes and I don't want Filch to find us. Come on."

They picked all of the stuff they had been using to study for a Potions quiz, Draco happened to be brilliant at Potions —actually she realized that he was very good at most subjects— so he had been explaining some complicated processes she didn't get. She took his hand in hers and it was a bit sad to notice how the furthest they were from the intimacy of the trees, the higher his walls would rise.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled; she stood in her tiptoes and kissed Draco's cheek one more time before going into Hogwarts castle.


End file.
